Rien ne sert de courir
by Panda des Bois
Summary: Après avoir détourné comme elle le pouvait une petite horde se dirigeant droit sur leur refuge de fortune, Lucy perd Lou, sa camarade de route depuis de longs mois maintenant. Ni une ni deux elle part à sa recherche. De rencontre en rencontre, de communauté et communauté, d'emmerde en emmerde.
1. Prologue

Prologue relu et corrigé par JustD. Merci à elle, c'était vraiment un carnage sinon.

* * *

Vérifier les pièces, bloquer toutes les issues, reprendre son souffle, attendre que le groupe de morts passe à autre chose, courir jusqu'à Lou.

Non, non non. Se trouver une arme, et ensuite faire ça.

Oui.

C'est ça.

Rapide coup d'œil sur le porche.

Rien.

Pas même un nain de jardin.

Des râles un peu plus loin. Ils ne vont pas tarder à débouler au coin de sa rue, attirés comme des mouches à merde par son odeur.

Tant pis pour l'arme.

Elle ouvre la porte et s'engouffre à l'intérieur avant de la refermer avec un peu trop d'empressement, le sang battant ses tempes. La maison est propre, si on exclut la poussière bien présente. Mais rien n'est brisé, renversé. Pas de trace de sang ou de lutte. Comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand chose. Elle a déjà vu d'autres maisons comme celle là, y était entrée pleine de confiance, avant de trouver une famille entière dans une des chambres. Alors elle attrape un parapluie qui traîne dans le coin de la porte, le tenant comme un pied de biche, et s'avance à petits pas plus avant dans le couloir.

Quand elle était gosse, son rêve, c'était de devenir agent secret. Elle pouvait passer des heures à arpenter sa maison en tentant de ne pas se faire repérer. Seulement, pas une seule fois elle n'y était parvenue sans faire tomber un truc. Mais à l'époque, la pire des sentences, c'était de devoir ramasser un vase brisé avant que sa mère ne débarque. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait tout donné pour voir sa mère débouler devant elle, armée d'une spatule en bois, criant que bordel, fallait qu'elle arrête maintenant de tout casser dans la baraque ! Mais elle continue d'avancer, même si son corps lutte pour faire demi tour, que son esprit lui hurle de rester près de la porte, en boule, en attendant que le danger passe.

Mais elle continue.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Pas vrai ?

Le salon est vide, de même que la cuisine donnant sur la salle à manger. Elle monte les escalier, et fait grincer une marche (...et une marche grince). Le bruit se répercute aux quatre coins de la maison. et (supprimer et) Elle jure à demi-mot. Elle s'arrête et tend l'oreille, mais rien ne vient. Pas de griffure, pas de claquement de dents. Juste les râles des morts qui passent devant le porche, se cognant aux murs et aux voitures dans la rue. Alors elle continue, ouvre une porte, puis une deuxième (seconde... sachant qu'il n'y en a pas une troisième).

La maison est vide. Définitivement. Elle redescend, pousse un meuble par là (ci) , un autre par ici (là), le plus lentement du monde, le plus silencieusement possible.

Les draps des chambres recouvrent les fenêtres.

Les placards et tiroirs sont vidés, à la recherche d'armes et opte pour un grand couteau de cuisine.

Elle soupire.

Il n'y a plus rien a faire.

Juste attendre.

Cette inaction la tue. Parce qu'elle doit retrouver Lou. Elle doit faire quelque chose. Mais tant que la horde ne sera pas passée, elle sera bloquée ici.

Alors elle se laisse glisser contre la porte d'entrée, et elle attend.

Une heure, deux, trois, cinq heures, et plus encore.

La nuit tombe. Les morts, eux, sont toujours là, mais plus pour longtemps, il en arrive de moins en moins. Alors elle se relève, fébrilement. Elle n'a pas fermé l'œil. Impossible avec cette menace, là dehors.

Elle récupère le couteau de cuisine, range dans un sac le peu de vivres qu'elle a pu trouver, et quitte la maison par une des fenêtres donnant sur l'arrière de la baraque.

Puis elle court.

Parce que tout ne tient qu'à ça maintenant.

Courir pour mettre toujours plus d'espace entre elle et la mort, pour tenir encore un peu, même juste une minute de plus.

Courir encore et toujours.

Elle parcourt ce qui lui semble des kilomètres. Comme si le trajet jusqu'à la vieille cabane s'était étiré à l'infini. Le sol est jonché de restes humains, les morts, dans leur marche funèbre, se percutant les uns les autres, ont perdu quelques morceaux en chemin. Des bras, des lambeaux de chair et autres organes. De quoi nourrir la nature et les corbeaux qui s'attroupent déjà. Eux au moins n'ont plus à craindre la faim. C'est buffet à volonté chaque jour qui passe.

Ce doit être le milieu de la nuit.

Elle est trempée de sueur, ses cheveux lui collent au visage. Elle ignore comment elle peut même encore avancer avec ses poumons au bord de l'explosion. Mais la cabane est là. Intacte. Et sans réfléchir elle s'engouffre dedans. Parce qu'elle a besoin de voir Lou, de savoir qu'elle est en vie, en sécurité.

Mais Lou n'est pas la. La cabane est vide de toute vie.

Lou n'a que 12 ans et elle a disparu.


	2. La nuit porte conseil

On dit merci. Merci qui ? Merci Just D pour la correction.

* * *

Chapitre 1 – La nuit porte conseil.

C'est le début de l'été.

La date ?

Beaucoup trop lui demander.

Elle a perdu la notion du temps depuis des lustres déjà. Elle n'a jamais perdu son temps à compter les jours. Pourquoi faire ?

Le seul jour qui compte vraiment, c'est celui qu'elle vit là, tout de suite, non ?

Elle a passé la nuit dans un arbre, montant la garde pour le groupe, refusant qu'on la relève. Elle aurait été infoutue de dormir, de toute façon.

Pas avec la gamine, Lou, qui vient de perdre sa mère.

Comment une gosse de douze ans a bien pu survivre à tout ça ? Survivre à ses parents, sa famille, des militaires en plus ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Oui, il y a bien une partie d'elle, au moins tout son côté droit, qui lui souffle que c'est parce que qu'ils ont tous été obligés de se sacrifier pour sauver son cul.

Que de toute façon, aujourd'hui, les gamins ça se résume à ça, pas vrai ?

Des sangsues géantes qui vous pompent tout ce que vous avez.

Votre bouffe, votre eau, votre temps, votre vigilance et surtout, votre putain d'instinct de survie. Vous finissez toujours par y laisser votre peau. Entre les dents d'un mort.

Mais en même temps, elle aussi s'est faite avoir.

Elle qui n'a jamais pu voir un môme en peinture bien avant que cette avalanche de merde leur tombe dessus. Elle lui a même filé sa dernière barre protéinée au beurre de cacahuète.

Même pas parce que la môme avait faim en plus.

Juste pour la consoler.

Sauf que maintenant, c'est elle qui a faim.

Perchée comme une conne tout en haut de son arbre.

En plus de l'envie de dormir qui finira par l'avoir si elle se ressaisit pas. Tout ça parce qu'elle a renvoyé la relève, Joshua de son petit nom, parce qu'elle le pense sérieusement incapable de protéger une gosse qu'elle n'aime même pas. Alors qu'il puisse veiller sur tout un groupe !

Tu parles d'une affaire.

De toute façon, rien ne va.

Il n'y a qu'à voir la gueule de son groupe maintenant. Comme on dit, les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers. Ça ne peut être plus vrai à ses yeux quand elle les voit sur le sol, tous endormis comme des bienheureux, totalement inconscients du monde.

Elle ignore d'ailleurs comment, bon dieu, ils y parviennent.

Des mois que l'épidémie a commencé. Et toujours pas foutus de tuer un mort correctement sans mettre tous les autres en danger. Alors un vivant, n'en parlons pas. C'était toujours l'autre partie du groupe qui s'en chargeait, et qui se tapait les regards dégoûtés en prime. Ces neuf autres qui étaient tous morts pour rien, parce que définitivement, ceux qu'elle voit dormir, là en-bas, ils ne sont rien.

Seulement maintenant, c'est à elle de sauver la peau de ces riens du tout. Mais aucune foutre idée de comment faire. Elle n'est ni la meilleure chasseuse, ni la meilleure tireuse et encore moins la meilleure meneuse que le groupe ait eu jusqu'à présent.

Mais il aura fallu que ça lui tombe quand même dessus.

Tout ça parce que Cami était morte la nuit d'avant.

Et que personne n'avait aussi bien mené ce groupe qu'elle. C'est vrai ça ? Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mieux qu'une ex-militaire gradée, quand elle n'était juste qu'une ex … peu importe.

De toute manière, elle a même pas envie de les aider.

Pour Lou c'est différent, c'est la fille de Cami. Et elle doit tout à Cami. Tout comme à Jack, son mari. Et à ses frères.

En fait, elle doit la vie à cette famille toute entière. Alors ok, va pour Lou. Mais les autres ?

Est ce qu'elle a vraiment envie de mettre sa vie et celle de la gamine en jeu pour eux tous?

Non, certainement pas.

Mais Cami n'aurait abandonné personne. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est morte. Et puis Cami aurait été foutue de sauver un chat si elle en avait croisé un en danger. Et puis, la gamine lui a bien dit, non ? « _pourquoi tu les aides ? C'est eux qui ont tué ma mère !_ ».

Lou serait prête à les abandonner. Alors ouais, c'est sûr, si elle descendait de son arbre là, maintenant, sans un bruit et en pleine nuit, qu'elle prenait Lou avec elle et qu'elles se tiraient toutes les deux, il était fort à parier qu'ils crèveraient tous dans la semaine.

Autant les tuer elle-même en fin de compte.

Mais en est elle seulement capable ?

S'ils l'attaquent ouvertement oui. Mais de sang froid ? Dans leur sommeil ? Sans aucun moyen de se défendre ? Sa mère lui avait toujours dit « _C'est pas parce que t'es la plus forte que tu dois le montrer, savoir prendre des coups, c'est ça qui te servira dans la vie_ ».

Ça n'avait pas spécialement bien marché pour sa mère, vu qu'elle avait fini par crever, le crane défoncé par des cambrioleurs. Elle parlait sûrement pas de coups physiques, de toute façon.

Alors ? Les abandonner ? Les tuer ? Ou rester avec eux ?

Comment diable en est elle venue d'ailleurs à vouloir choisir.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait à la base, c'était manger et dormir.

Elle arrache une pomme de pin de son arbre et la balance sur Josh.

\- Hey, Ducon ! souffle t-elle pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Josh, lève toi !

La ferme, je dors, qu'elle entend à demi mot.

T'as assez dormi comme ça. J'viens d'me faire deux tours de garde, c'est à toi maintenant.

Fais chier …

Mais Joshua se lève quand même, l'aide à descendre de l'arbre et y monte a son tour après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

Si t'entends ou vois un truc, tu fais pas le con et tu me réveilles de suite, pigé ? prend-elle la peine de lui rappeler.

Il ne répond pas mais hoche la tête. Elle va s'allonger près de Lou, à même le sol, un sac sous sa tête. Elle ne va de toute façon pas dormir beaucoup, l'aube sera bientôt là. Dans deux petites heures, tout au plus, il fera totalement jour. Mais même une heure lui suffirait dans l'état où elle est. Le sommeil ne tarde pas, au moins une bonne chose.

Elle entend d'abord des petits bruits répétitifs et ouvre les yeux pour voir Lou tailler une branche. A l'évidence pour en faire une lance. Elle la regarde, un peu étonnée. Pour quoi faire ?

Lou la remarque et répond le plus simplement du monde.

J'suis trop petite pour leur mettre des coups de couteau dans la tête. Avec ça, ma taille ne compte pas.

Elle soupire et pose le bout de bois par terre, contre ses jambes.

Ils parlent de nous laisser là, reprend-elle en murmurant. Ils ont dit que j'étais un poids mort, et que toi, t'étais trop dangereuse. Ils ont peur que tu les tues pour sauver ta propre vie.

Oh …

Après tout, ils n'ont pas tort. Elle a cogité là-dessus toute la nuit.

Ça a au moins le mérite de lui simplifier les choses s'ils décident d'eux-même de se suicider.

Parce que c'est de ça dont il s'agit, ni plus ni moins.

Ils n'ont aucune chance tout seuls. Mais de là à abandonner une gamine ? Liliane et Béatrice ? Elles étaient pourtant mères toutes les deux. Elle les voit mal laisser un gosse entre les mains d'une personne qu'elles qualifient de dangereuse.

Mais après tout, tant mieux.

Lou l'interrompt dans ses réflexions.

On devrait retourner à Washington, je pense. Y'avait plein de morts quand on est parties, mais maintenant, doit plus y en avoir beaucoup. Puis à deux on passera inaperçues. Tu penses pas ?

Si même Lou veut partir, alors... Autant la suivre.

Ils sont où là ?qu'elle demande.

Dans la clairière, ils ne voulaient pas que j'entende leur conversation, lui répond Lou.

Tu ne fais pas de bruit, et tu mets tout ce que tu peux dans ton sac. Bouffe et eau en priorité. On prend toutes les armes aussi.

Alors Lou s'active. Pas le moins du monde perturbée à l'idée de les laisser sans rien.

Après tout, ils auraient sûrement fait pareil, pas vrai ?

Les gens ont raison finalement.

La nuit porte conseil.

C'était le premier chapitre d'une longue série je l'espère. Surtout que maintenant c'est officiel, j'ai une bêta correctrice en la personne de JustD. C'est assez merveilleux, je l'avoue.

A partir de là les chapitres vont devenir plus long. Il y en aura 10 en tout dans cette partie. Et j'ai une trame jusqu'à la fin de la partie 3. Donc si tout ce passe bien, on est partie pour 30 chapitres, sans compter les prologue. Elle est pas belle la vie de survivant ?

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plait et qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

Laisser une review réduit le nombre de rôdeurs de 0.09 %


	3. En tout bien tout honneur

Merci pour les reviews ^^

Walking Dead ne m'appartient pas, que se soit la BD ou la série, et par voie de conséquence aucun de ses personnages. Je ne touche aucune rémunération pour ce que j'écris. Mes OCs étant par contre toujours ma propriété, merci de les laisser tranquille.

Je suis désolé pour les coquilles que vous pourriez trouver, à chaque relecture je vois de moins en moins les mots. Je suis d'ailleurs à la recherche d'une âme courageuse pour me corriger. Je partage mes cookies.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Le plan était simple, elle attirait le groupe d'une quinzaine de mort loin de la cabane en voiture, les semait à quelque kilomètres et revenais pas un autre chemin. L'affaire de deux ou trois heures. Seulement, après un virage, elle était tombée sur une véritable horde d'une centaine d'individu à vue de nez, et impossible de faire demi tour sans se faire encercler. Marche arrière tout aussi inenvisageable, l'autre groupe arrivait et le résultat aurait été le même. Sa seule option était de sortir du véhicule et de prendre la fuite à pieds. C'est ce fit sans perdre de temps, quittant la route pour les bois, dans la direction opposer à la cabane Hors de question de ramener tout ce monde la-bas avec Lou. C'était le premier endroit à peut près sûr qu'elles avaient trouvé depuis qu'elles avaient quitter le groupe. Et elles comptaient bien y rester un moment pour reprendre des force avant la suite du voyage. Alors elle avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, mais tellement censé sur le moment, elle avait tiré un coup de feu en l'air pour que toute la horde la suive. Pour être sur qu'aucun ne se dirige vers la cabane et vers Lou.

Depuis, elle avait couru, beaucoup. S'était arrêté, deux fois. Avait faillie se faire mordre, beaucoup trop souvent. Et avait perdu son flingue et un de ses deux couteaux. Le seul qui lui restait été un vieux couteau de chasse cranté qui restait une fois sur deux coincé dans le crane d'un mort. Il lu avait fallu presque deux jours et deux nuit pour trouver le lotissement ou elle était restée une journée de plus en attendant que la horde passe. Le chemin du retour avait été plus court qu'elle ne l'aurait crus, sans les tours et détours qu'elle avait fait à l'allée. Elle était arrivé à la cabane au total quatre jours et quelque heures après l'avoir quitté. Pour la retrouver vide. Deux ou trois heure, tu parle.

Pas étonnant qu'après une si longue absence Lou soit partie. C'était la règle. « _Après deux jours d'absence on se tire pour trouver un endroit plus sûr. On risque pas sa vie pour retrouver le cadavre de l'autre_ ». Lou avait juste suivie la règle. Obligé. Impossible qu'elle soit morte.

Elle retourne toute la cabane et finit par trouver sous une latte du plancher ce qu'elle cherche. Lou lui a laisser un tiers de leur vivres, de leur armes et une cartes. Tout ce qu'elle n'a pas pu emporter dans son sac. Sur la carte figure une croix sur Washington et une annotation en bas « _Si t'es toujours vivante, retrouve moi là-bas. Je vais prendre la route 29. Bonne chance._ »

La gamine doit avoir deux jours d'avance. Mais elle reste une enfant de douze ans – peut être treize maintenant – et fatigue donc plus vite qu'une adulte. Elle à besoin de faire des pauses et de dormir la nuit. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourra la rattraper assez rapidement.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de dormir, elle avale juste un truc et fourre toute ses affaires dans son sac avant de reprendre la route. Elle sait qu'elle aura besoin tôt ou tard de dormir, ça fait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fermé les yeux plus de dix minutes, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'heure il faut qu'elle gagne le plus de terrain possible dans la journée. Elle quitte la cabane sans même un regard, ce n'était clairement pas un endroit sûr finalement. Pas un lieu qu'elle regretterait.

Elle marche d'un bond rythme sûr environ huit ou dix kilomètres avant de trouver une voiture abandonné. Le véhicule à déjà était fouillé, par Lou avec un peu de chance, et il ne reste rien à l'intérieure. Impossible à démarrer. Si elle avait su, elle aurait était chercher la voiture qu'elle avait abandonné au passage de la horde. Mais elle se trouvait trop loin et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre sur le moment. Elle finira bien par en trouver une autre de toute façon. Du moins, elle l'espère. Elle reprend sa marche interminable après avoir bu une gorgé d'eau.

Si l'apocalypse lui à permit une chose, c'est bien d'améliorer son endurance. Elle ignore combien de kilomètres elle à parcourue, mais quand elle s'arrête, la nuit est tombé depuis un moment déjà. Elle est arrivé, si elle en crois sa carte, au cimetière de Stonewall à Groveton , non sans difficulté, puisqu'elle a du contourner pas mal de bled sur son chemin. Demain, si tout se passe bien, elle espère pouvoir rejoindre Centreville. Elle s'arrêtera sûrement dans l'espèce de carrière juste avant. Lou ne doit pas être si loin que ça si elle est resté sur la route 29. Pour l'heure elle décide de dormir quelque heures dans un bâtiment à quelque mètres du cimetière, au moins le morts dans les tombent ne risque pas de se réveiller. Les veinards.

Ce qu'elle craint surtout, se sont les vivant. La route a l'air d'avoir était fréquenté il y a peu, il y a des traîné sombres au milieu de la poussière. Aucune chance que se soit Lou, la gamine touche pas les pédales d'une voiture. Non se sont d'autres personnes, et les vivants, ça n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Pas qu'elles en aient rencontré beaucoup depuis leur départ toute les deux, mais assez pour s'en méfier. Puis une gamine et une jeune femme toutes seules sur la route, ça à tendance à réveiller les plus bas instinct chez les hommes. Puis Lou n'arrange jamais les choses, avec sa grande gueule. Toujours à dire ce qu'il faut pas, à répondre même quand on lui braque une arme sur la tête. Elle tient sûrement ça de son père, le peu de temps qu'elle à connu l'ancien flic, lui aussi disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans aucun filtre. Il lui manquait souvent. Comme toute la famille de Lou en définitive. C'était lui qui était mort en premier, juste après avoir quitté Washington. Ils étaient restait la bas pendant trois bon mois après le début de tout ce merdier. Juste à la lisière de la ville. Mais les morts avaient commencer à bougeait, comme s'ils se préparaient à une grande migration. Ils avaient alors décidaient de de remonter vers le nord jusqu'à un endroit ou ils pourraient traverser la Potomac sans encombre. Pensant être à l'abri de l'autre coté du fleuve. Et rattrapé par une horde, ils avaient du tenter une traversée à la nage. C'est sur la rive opposé que Terry avait été mordu, par un mort complètement immergé à deux mètres de la rive. Une mort foutrement stupide. Mais ça avait été la première perte du groupe, et ça en avait ébranlé pas mal. Ils avaient pas seulement perdu un membre de leur famille recomposé, ils avaient perdu leur leader. Et elle, elle avait perdu un père.

Elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir après avoir sécuriser les lieu. Tout est calme dehors, ça à quelque chose de réconfortant, d'apaisant. Ces moment là sont devenue tellement rares. Il y a toujours soit les morts et leur râle qui glace le sang, soit Lou qui remue dans son sommeil. C'est la première fois qu'elle se retrouve véritablement seule depuis que ça à commencé. Et l'espace d'une seconde, avant que le somme l'emporte, elle se plaît à imaginer que rien n'est arrivé. Qu'elle est seule dans son petit appartement, de la capital, comme elle l'a toujours été. Et qu'à son réveil, sa plus grande préoccupation ne sera pas de retrouver une enfant, mais de savoir qu'elle robe choisir pour son client du jour.

C'est un bruit de poignet qui tourne, puis d'une porte qui se referme qui la réveille. Il y a quelqu'un chez elle. Non pas chez elle. Mais il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieure. Avec le moins de bruit possible, elle se lève et va se coller à un mur, son revolver près à faire feu sur le premier venue. Les pas se rapprochent. Mais elle entend autre chose. Des bruit de voitures, de portières qui claquent. Des voix, trop pour qu'elle arrive à les compter. Une en particulier qui parle fort.

\- On fait le plein, et on s'tire d'ici. Negan va pas nous attendre éternellement. Bougez vous le cul !

Elle se rapproche d'une fenêtre à petit pas, et regarde à travers deux planches. Tout un groupe d'hommes s'active à siffonner les voitures laissé à l'abandon sur le parking. Elle en compte huit, tous bien armé. S'ils décident de fouiller le bâtiment, elle n'a aucune chance. Ses mains tremblent sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Et elle manque de hurler quand une main se plaque sur sa bouche. Elle se débat, tente de griffer, mais la poigne de l'homme est bien trop forte.

\- S'ils t'entendent, on est tout les deux mort, il lui chuchote à l'oreille.

Alors elle se calme, parce qu'il n'y a que ça à faire, et il faut quelque minutes, que le groupe regagne les voitures et partent pour que l'homme relâche sa prise. Elle se dégage rapidement pour lui faire face et le braquer de son arme. Il lève instinctivement les main en l'air.

\- Hey, doucement ok. J'te veux rien de mal moi.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ? Elle lance méchamment.

\- Rien, j'suis juste venu me planquer, t'étais la, j'ai vu que tu commençais à paniquer, j'ai eu peur que tu crie, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? Comment t'es rentré ? J'avais dérouillé toutes les portes.

\- Une serrure, c'est facile à crocheter, il répond pas le moins gêné du monde par l'arme braqué sur lui.

D'un geste lent il rabaisse sa main droite vers son vissage et fait glisser les bandeau qui lui recouvre le nez et la bouche.

\- Je m'appelle Paul Monroe, mais mes amis m'appelle Jesus. Je suis pas ton ennemie, alors tu peux peut être baisser ton arme ? Tu crois pas ?

\- Jesus ? Vraiment ? T'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'un type qu'on a buté sur une croix et qui a « ressusciter » juste après ?

Il à un demi sourire, une main toujours en l'air, l'autre vers elle, comme pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- J'ai pas vraiment choisi …

\- Je cherche une gamine, douze- treize ans, toute petite. Elle est brune et porte un poncho marron. Tu l'as vu ?

\- Heu … Non, il répond pris de court. Si j'avais croisé une enfant je l'aurait pas laissé dans la nature en attendant de se faire manger, je l'aurais prise avec moi. En tout bien tout honneur s'entend.

\- J'en doute...

Elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Qui sait s'il ne la va pas l'attaquer des qu'elle aura baissé sa garde. Mais elle peu pas rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il semble le comprendre.

\- Tu sais, tu vas pas pourvoir me tenir en joug éternellement. Le plus simple serait que tu m'accorde un peu de confiance et que tu baisse ton arme.

\- Ou que j'te bute maintenant.

\- On est peut-être pas forcé d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Et le coup de feu risque de rameuter des rôdeurs, y'en à pas mal dans le , j'ai pas d'arme à par un couteaux, j'vais le prendre et te le donner, ok ? Tout doucement, sans mouvement brusque.

De sa main gauche toujours en l'air il attrape lentement son couteau à sa ceinture et s'approche d'elle comme au ralentit. Elle recule d'un pas mais bute rapidement contre la fenêtre. Ce type l'a mène en bateau, c'est sur. Mais elle à même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il lui lance le couteau, la faisant lâcher une main de son arme. Il attrape le canon et et donne un violent coup dans son poignet, si bien qu'en une seconde c'est maintenant lui qui l'a braque. Elle se donnerait des gifle parfois, pour être si conne, et maudit intérieurement ses réflexes d'avoir attrapé le couteau plutôt que d'avoir tirer. Mais il ne tente pas de la tuer, il retire le chargeur qu'il glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean, vérifie la chambre de l'arme et retire la balle restante, avant de lui rendre le flingue inutile comme si de rien n'était.

\- J'me souviens pas de ton nom, il lui demande.

\- J'l'ai pas dis.

Il soupire. Elle reste contre la fenêtre, s'attendant à ce qu'à tout moment il fasse un trucs contre elle, n'importe quoi. Lui briser le cou, sortir une arme dont ne sait ou, appeler des potes, chanter du gospel. Mais il tente rien et ça à le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle va pour l'incendier quand il l'a prend de court.

\- Si elle est dans le coin ils risquent de la retrouver avant toi.

\- Retrouver qui ?

\- Ta fille. Enfin, si c'est ta fille. J'aimerais te dire qu'ils sont plus sympa avec les mômes, mais j'en sais rien. Toujours est il que si tu veux la retrouver avant eux, on ferais mieux de se bouger.

\- Comment ça on ?

\- J'viens avec toi, répond t-il tout en emballant les affaires qu'elle a laissé sur le sol, un sourire plaqué au vissage.

\- Sûrement pas ! J'te connais pas. Pour c'que j'en sais, tu pourrais très bien être un violeur adepte de petite filles.

Elle quitte la fenêtre pour aller lui arracher son sac des mains. Y range deux trois autres trucs attrapés à la voler sur le sol, le jette sur son épaules et le pousse pour quitter le bâtiments. Il lui laisse quelque mètres d'avance une fois dehors avant de la rattraper en trottinant, les mains dans les poches.

\- Tu sais au moins par ou elle est partie ?

\- Tire toi.

\- Il fait même pas encore jour, je pourrais me faire tuer tout seul sur cet route.

\- J'en doute.

\- T'as l'air de douter de pas mal de choses …, il l'a cherche.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers lui, les main sur les hanches.

\- Tu sais ce dont je doute pas par contre ? C'est que si tu continue à me suivre je vais vraiment te tuer. J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je sais ou je vais, et comment y aller. Alors dégage !

Elle reprend sa route, furibonde, et un peu paniqué à l'idée qu'il ai raison et que les types des voitures aient trouvé Lou avant elle. Qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ? La tuer ? Pire encore que ça ? Elle aurait jamais du s'arrêter pour dormir.

Il lui semble que l'autre gars à arrêté de la suivre. Elle entends plus ses pas derrière les sien. Elle se retourne mais ne voit personne. Il à tout bonnement disparue. C'est un ninja ou quoi ? Elle se sent con à tenter de le repérer derrière les arbres. Elle veut pas de son aide non ? Alors tant mieux s'il s'est barré. Elle a jamais eu besoin de personne de toute façon, c'est pas maintenant qu'elle que ça va changer.

Puis Jésus ? Sérieux ? Pour qui il se prend se mec ?

Elle se détourne des bois pour se concentrer sur la route. Il lui reste beaucoup de route avant Washington, et avec un peu de chance elle pourra finir le trajet avec la gamine. Elle doit rester optimiste. Et se concentrer sur tout les indices que Lou aurait pu laisser sur le chemin, mais c'est difficile quand on sent un regard braqué sur soit sans savoir d'où il vient.


End file.
